That Something Unspoken
by doublebubblequeen18
Summary: After saving the Galaxy yet again and going through the trauma of losing Yondu, Peter is struggling to sleep. Gamora is having a similar struggle, trying to deal with nearly losing Peter. Peter gives up trying to quiet his mind in order to sleep and seeks comfort from Gamora. See full description inside. [Starmora]


_**Warning! Spoilers for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ahead. Takes place after final scene. See description below.**_

Peter Quill, having just saved the galaxy again with the help of the team is having trouble dealing with the knowledge of what his biological father did to his mother and the death of his adoptive father Yondu. After Yondu's funeral the team leaves the ship deck for some much needed rest in their respective rooms, but Peter is struggling to sleep after suffering through the emotional whirlwind of the past 48 hours. Gamora is having a similar struggle. She finally gave in and let Peter know that, yes, she does indeed have romantic feelings for him and watching him nearly die is burned into her memory. Peter gives up trying to quiet his mind in order to sleep and seeks comfort from Gamora.

(Peter Quill/Star-Lord & Gamora pairing)(Oneshot)

Peter tossed and turned trying desperately to sleep just a little. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. He wanted to kill his father all over again for what he'd done to his mother...to him. His mind wander to Gamora and he smiled faintly. She'd known the whole time that something just wasn't right and even though he'd blown up at her she came back for him..to save him. When he'd finally gotten back on the ship, bruised and drained, she was slumped in a seat unconscious. He'd panicked of course, his eyes drifting all over her body looking for the cause before Rocket explained that he'd tased her. Peter slumped down to the floor beside her unconscious form, his elbows enclosing his knees, and put his head in his hands. He'd had about all he could handle that day.

Peter shifted himself into a seated position on his bed before finally deciding to seek out Gamora. Bothering her when she was sleeping was never an ideal situation...it could often result in extreme bodily harm, but Peter found his feet taking him to her regardless of the fact. He quietly shifted across the hall thankful that she'd chosen the room across from his on this new ship. Peter quietly opened the door and shuffled into the dark room.

"Gam? Gamora?" He stage whispered so as to alert her to his presence.

Her back was turned to him as she lied curled up on her side in bed.

"I'm awake."

"Can I-"

She reached behind herself and pulled back the covers on the side of the bed she wasn't occupying before he could finish his sentence. He smiled to himself and climbed in behind her sliding his arms around her small frame, burying his face in her hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really, but I'm okay right now. Fantastic actually." He responded giving her a gentle squeeze.

A moment passed before she spoke again.

"I...I was scared Peter. I thought...and then Rocket! How dare he. I couldn't get to you. I should've forced you off of that...planet the second I realized something wasn't right. This could have all been prevented."

Her voice cracked. He'd never seen her like this before. He shifted her, forcing her to roll over and face him. Her eyes were red around the edges as if she'd been crying.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm completely unharmed just a few scratches and bruises."

"You are physically unharmed. Yes, but what about everything else?" Her hand had come to grasp the edge of his shirt in her new position lying on her side facing him.

"If I could kill him all over again I would in a heartbeat. I'm...I'm mad at myself too. How could I have been so...so blind! I keep thinking it over in my head over and over again. If Yondu hadn't shown up when he did...I saw you too. You would have died trying to save me. You all would have...I wish I'd known all that Yondu did for me."

"I know, Peter."

"But at least I know one thing."

"What's that?" She leaned up on her elbow to look him in the eyes.

"I'm about to cash in on that something unspoken." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, but was unsuccessful in hiding the smile that stretched across her face.

Gamora rose from her lying position to straddle Peter's lap, exposing her bare basil colored legs. Peter leaned up, one arm grasping her around her back and the other grasped her thigh. His lips met hers delicately conveying all that he feels for her. Gamora's hands came to rest on the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers, deepening the kiss. His hands gradually shifted upwards to rest underneath her black sleeveless tee shirt. He moved further pulling her shirt over her head. Her hair, secured in a loose braid, came to flop down between her bare shoulder blades. His lips found hers again. He pulled the hair tie from the end of her braid, letting her hair tumble down her back before flipping them, resting her against the pillows. She stopped him then, her hands pushing against his chest firmly.

"What? Too fast?" He asked.

"The door."

"What?"

"Lock the door, Peter."

"Oh!"

He rushed over to lock the door.

"The moment's lost now isn't it?"

She smiled at him. "Not entirely."

"Well, in that case…" He rushed back over to the bed and pounced on her.


End file.
